For the Love of Luna
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Harry and Ron join Luna as they search for the strange creatures... Humour based and my first Harry Potter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_For the Love of Luna_

Note: This is set around after Harry meets the Threstals for the first time (5th book).

Harry sighed for what seemed like the billionth time during transfiguration class. Professor Mc-Gongall had been demonstrating how to transform a butterfly into a firework cracker for the past hour. Yet Harry had been prodding his Monarch butterfly unenthusiastically with his wand. His mind was somewhere else, lost in his own imagination…

Those dark winged horse-beasts beckoned to Harry with their somewhat knowledgeable eyes, he could see their taut skeleton framework as Hagrid had introduced them to the shocked class. He saw them nickering softly with glee as they tore the meat apart with their fangs. Harry didn't know what to think when he saw them, but he knew that the winged horse knew him. _You're the one._ The Threstals were eager to view this strange boy with the birthmark on his forehead; they saw the boy's confusion and stared. "This Threstal here is called Wind-Murk," shouted Hagrid loudly.

"Blimey, Harry!" said a loud voice behind the brown haired teen, Harry didn't have to turn around.  
"Ron? What's the matter?" he whispered loudly. Ron held up his newly broken wand as Harry groaned inwardly. "I broke George's wand, he'll bloody well kill me for this." Ron said with a cowardly whimper, "Can I borrow yours?"

Without thinking anything of it, Harry swapped the two different wands and stuck it into his ready knapsack behind the desk just as Mc-Gongall announced there was an early break. Excitedly, Harry stood up. He never felt happier to get out of class. Maybe there wouldn't be Occumency lessons with the dreaded Professor Snape later on…! 

The day was bright and sunny as Luna strolled down the path near Hogshead; she was determined to get to the meeting for Dumbledore's Army. She as usual wore her bright Turnip earrings and had a dreamy expression on her face, she was thinking about how excited Daddy would be if he found out that the Quibbler magazine was selling articles about _her creatures._

Soon the whole world would be astounded and overjoyed! Suddenly, she bumped into one of her friends and waved in an undescriptive manner. "Hello Harry," she waved, "Daddy's going to show me a picture of a Heliopath soon. Can I ask you a favour…?"

Harry stared; it wasn't like Luna to 'bump' into people like this, even though she was dreamy most of the time. "Luna, I wasn't going to talk to you." Harry grunted even though Luna persisted.  
"You know those creatures I've been telling you about recently? Well, Daddy had just found out that those creatures really and truly exist! I'm sooo excited for Daddy. Can you and Ron meet up with me near the Shrieking Shack?"

"I'm on the search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack and the Knurls."

"Sure, but how do you know they exist?" said a confused Harry. Luna gave the briefest of winks.

"I just know Daddy's produced photos of them…" stated Luna offhandedly.

"What?! Why would Luna ask you to go out with me?" shouted Ron as he flustered.

"She _thinks_ that she found some creatures." Harry was very negative about the concept as well as they trembled up the hill. Luna was waiting for them at the top of the hill.

"Ah, there you are," Luna smiled mysteriously; she was still holding unidentified flower necklaces, and then gave it to Ron before he was flouncing off. "Let's begin!" she said excitedly.

"Here we go again," said Harry through gritted teeth, "Do the flowers protect you from monsters?"

"They protect you from the Crumple Horned Snorkack… And other dangerous beasts; such as Pus-Sucking Skeetches and Blurts." Luna advised happily. Harry didn't bother to ask about those.

Suddenly there was a loud peculiar whining roar coming from the forest near the Shack. Harry jumped a metre in the air as Ron squeaked "Mummy!!!" in a girl manner…  
"What in Fauna's name is that?" yelled Harry in apprehension, he was hiding behind Luna.

Luna's misty eyes widened in delight, "Those are Knurls! I'll recognise them anywhere!"

"KNURLS?" yelled Ron, "Please don't let them bite me!" Luna laughed, "Relax,"

As Harry watched, there was a slight lowering of volume as the Knurl appeared. It was a big swooping fluff ball that was a spotty meringue colour. It had large gentle eyes in the middle of the strange fluff-ball and it purred incessantly. His eyes widened, "Why does it float in mid-air?"

"The Knurl just does, its sooo sweet…!" Luna explained in joy.

Ron reached out for it, but the Knurl bit his fingers before vanishing with a poof.

"That's strange, they hardly disappear that quickly," Luna mused on the matter.

"Maybe something is wrong with it?" suggested Harry; he was feeling nauseous from the bright colours the Knurl had emitted when it vanished.

Then something large blotted out the sun and then the earth shook like dirt jelly.

"Watch out, it's the Heliopaths!" Luna screamed in horror as fire rained down from the sky.  
"THE WHAT?!" roared Harry over the screaming noise Luna was emitting…  
"Never mind, just run!" shouted Ron, and so they ran over plains as the extremely fiery beings with the glowing eyes pursued the magical mortals. The three legged beings billowed smoke from their burning mouths and their teeth were a startlingly vibrant orange like volcano lava.

The Heliopaths snarled with laughter as they produced fire out of seemingly nowhere and threw them. Unluckily to the intelligent beings the wizards were small to their eyes, so they escaped the gazes of the malevolent Heliopaths who was prowling for the mortals. The enormous beings soon gave up the search and dissipated into thin air.

"Wait till Dumbledore hears about this," grimaced Harry, "I bet the Prophet will have tons of mugger witnesses... _Heliopaths seen at the Shrieking Shack."_

"I AM NEVER GOING TO TRUST YOU AGAIN!!!" Ron was absolutely furious with Luna.

"I am extremely sorry, Ronald Wesley," panted Luna, "I didn't mean to get you into that trouble."

"You better apologise, Ron." muttered Harry, "For the love of Luna, can you two stop fighting?"

"Did you just say that?" Ron smirked, Luna blushed briefly. Harry gasped, did he say that?!  
He had a brief vision of the bat-winged Threstals as they nickered to him again…

Luna Love-good was largely unconcerned with Harry's embarrassing feelings,

"Let's continue looking for one more of those creatures before we go."

"Or what will happen next to us?" yelled Ronald at Luna. "We already got proofed and burnt!"

There was a grunting noise as the answer was revealed next to the trees Ron was weeping next to.

A large scaly blue creature like a rhinoceros was stomping through the busy under grove, it had large bat-like ears and tiny ingrown feet and it was making a snoring noise through the strange horn on its head. The horn in question was shaped like a brown and crumpled paper bag, and instantly inflated when it saw Ron and Harry. Harry prompted Luna to speak. "The Crumple Horned Snorkack!"

"Oh… Isn't it grown though?" asked Ron, Luna shook her head in fear.

"It's a baby. It has lost its father and apparently, it thinks you're its father!"  
"WHAT ON EARTH?! Oh blimey heck!" swore Ron as the Crumple Horned charged towards Ron.

Harry responded by bringing out the wand. _"ACCIO Luna!"_

It was then that the wand had backfired on Harry, who forgot that he was holding Ron's wand.

And then Harry boomeranged towards the baby Crumple Horned Snorkack.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!!" screamed Harry as he was shaken by the baby monster's teeth. The baby rhino monster then made a _KACK-KACK _noise through its horn. Harry now knew why it was called Crumple Horned Snorkack now.

Luna responded, "Now you made it really angry… It's going to attack!"  
"Please, do something Luna!" begged Harry as he was about to be made Snorkack sandwich.

"_ACCIO Flower necklace!"_ yelled Luna as the two flower necklaces were transported to both Ron and Harry's necks. The Crumple Horned immediately dropped the two teenage boys before storming off into the forest. Harry picked himself up and dusted himself.

"Thanks Luna." the teenager Harry curtly said to Luna.

"I guess I owe you one for saving us from the Snorkack."

"No problem, in fact, I was thinking…" Luna mused.

"Yes?" asked Harry politely.

"Next time I come over to your headquarters, can I invite you, Hermione and Ron to quest for the Blabbering Humdinger with me…?" Luna smiled nicely, before she had noticed something strange.

Harry and Ron had fainted with shock…  
"Oh dear, Daddy's not going to be pleased with this." Luna said.


	2. Hermione's Humdinger

_For the Love of Luna - Hermione's Humdinger._

Note: This is set around after Harry meets the Threstals for the first time (5th book).

Hermione was studying intensely for her mid-term astrology examination; she was concentrating really hard on her subject and paused occasionally scribbling out mistakes she made. "You added Saturn to planetary orbit of Neptune then they form Scorpio." The bushy haired girl deduced as she smiled at her owlish knowledge.

Suddenly Harry and Ron burst into the room, scattering papers everywhere.

Hermione gave a twitching smile.

"Why, what's wrong with you two?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

Hastily Harry looked around the astrology tower, glancing at the lens of the telescope.

"We're looking for… _A pet."_ The girl frowned, apparently confused.

"Ask Hagrid then, he's our teacher for magical pets. Fluffy must have found it."

Ron grabbed her shoulders. "You don't understand," he yelled sternly, "It's a Jackalope."

The uptight Hermione gave a derisive laugh, "Loony Luna filling you with stories again?"

Harry shook his head, "It's in the tower somewhere. Let us know if you see it lurking."

They slammed the door behind them and it rattled loudly. Hermione raised an eyebrow...

When she was sure they were truly gone, the female Muggle giggled long and hard.

"Luna must have been turning my friend's heads with all sorts of wild tales." She huffled.

Hermione continued working on her insanely long essay.

After 20 minutes, the girl heard a slight swishing sound followed by high-pitched humming sound.

The witch looked around in curiosity.

Shortly afterwards there was a loud echoing _ding_ coming from the dusty walls…

"Well, that was odd." she said unconcerned about sounds, "There logical explanations."

* * *

Somehow, that theory didn't fit with her emotions. Heightened sense of loneliness overwhelmed Hermione.

She tried to ignore the sound, but then she heard an impish giggle.

Fear spiked its way up her spine like a red hot poker, but she squashed it down.

"Calm down, Hermy." She took a deep breath. "It's just a…" The girl trailed off.

Dark spooky eyes were glowing rapidly and a huge fuzzy form was appearing from the gloom of the walls.

The fuzz-ball seemed almost spherical and half transparent. The magical beast had little short pricks on its body like an echidna.

It also had a short muzzle and long sharp teeth full of toothpicks it had gathered from around the tower…

The first thing Hermione did was staring at the creature. She prodded it with her holly wand and it grew angry.

Before she knew it, it inflated 3 times its original size and snapped her wand with its teeth.

Furiously it spat out the bits of bark and glared at her dolefully. "Aw." The girl nudged it and the beast hissed at her, showing its fangs. Hermione froze as it ripped her wand to pieces...

"No, that's my precious wand!" she screamed. A long fight ensured.

Harry had just arrived from searching every room of the tower.

He was exhausted and he heard a strange sound of Hermione running from the astrology room.

"Wait, Hermy."

"Get away from there Harry," she screamed "I never want to study in that room again!"

"What's gotten into you?" asked Harry.


	3. It's a Hogwarts Zoo!

**For the Love of Luna!**

Chapter 4 - 'Luna-cacy'

"Today we're going to learn the most complicated of magical arts" announced Professor Flitwick one morning. All the students were interested in the proceedings. "Does anyone heard of the Animagus wizards of 1044?" Hermione put hand up as usual...  
"In the year 1044 which was located near Dover, one wizard who was denounced as a Squib by others of his own kind, surprised everyone by transforming into a creature which suited his personality and birthmarks. His name was Ursilatra Rigtone and his signature creature was of course the Ursuine or 'the spectacled bear'. The other wizards were curious of his arts -"

"Yes, correct miss Granger, but you don't need to go into so much details...!" Flitwick chuckled in delight as he perched on his pile of heavy books. "Currently there are only seven Animagus in the registered spellbook and it is a spell which is not without its risks. Very few people have completed the course successfully, many of them deformed beyond any magical healings."  
"Then why do you want us to learn these tricks?" asked Draco airily, "I'm sure the Weasel of the family can manage it."  
Ron turned tomato red. "I am not a weasel. And all of you Slytherins suit the serpent quite well, by blimey."

Flitwick looked astounded. "Students, children! Gryffindors and Slytherins do not argue. Now, all of you. Go very calm now...!" Easier said then done. all the students of the two houses were instantly upon each other, calling names and animalistic qualities. "Crabbe is like a pig, all he does is eat and eat!" yelled Seamus as Colin Creevely laughed.

"Do you think when I transform I will be an otter?" asked Hermione excitedly in the loud hubbub, "I loooove otters."  
"More like a bird, you screech and caw like an old crow," commented one of the Gryffindors, she glared but it was true.  
"Ferret-brain and pigeon toed?" asked Neville thoughtfully, "Will I turn out like that?" Percy shook his head in laughter.

"Quiet!" yelled Flitwick as the students stopped talking. "If you don't I shall not teach you the olde ancienti magik artes."  
Everyone laughed at this, "Magik artes? Bwahahaa!" they kept on laughing for at least five minuted. Flitwik toppled off his seat.  
"That's how people in the old days of yore prounounced 'magical arts'... Now I got your attention, can you please turn your eyes to the table?" Eyes turned to the table and they gasped in wonder... "Amulets?" Two sets of brimstone amulets laid on the table, covered by a thin obsidian plates. "Precisely." Flitwick squeaked with glee, clasping his hands together...  
"So we transform using thise trinklets?" Ron goggled withshock "Awesome! Fred and George could use these!"

"Concentrate on aspects of your body altering to suit the new form... You wouldn't want the spell to go awry..." Hermione huffled as she focused. Harry was also focusing, but strangely he couldn't concentrate because of his thoughts astray...  
"Harry-!" moaned Ron as he crouched, "I think I need to go to the toilet..." Harry glared, an amulet in the toilet? How crude. What if he lost the amulet down there with those toilet ghosts? That would create such a scene, he shuddered.

And before they can say 'Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis'! There was a loud shriek as Ron's nose grew shorter, he bristled with fur, sparkles flew everywhere and then there was a FLOOOMP! A pig scuttled to the floor, with Ron's red hair... Harry and Hermione stated in shock, "Ronald Weasley?" The pig grunted before asking telepathically for _'Bertie Bottle's beans'.  
_Hermione took one look at Ron and ran out of the room, she was yelling something about the birds and the bees and other stuff not revelant to the lesson. Harry shook his head, apparently she needed help before going back to Wand class.  
"Hermione, come back here!" demanded Ron, now in a form more suitable to himself, an orange-maned lion with blue eyes.

"I always thought he ate like a pig." Malfoy smirked, "and here's proof." That was until Malfoy realised he was growing white fur all over his body and his weight was growing larger and larger... "NOOOOO!" The Slythering roared as a blonde furred Polar bear emerged from the mocking Malfoy, "It's going wrong, I'm supposed to be a Spitting-cobra...!" he shrieked in shock.  
"Hrteri" Flitwick muttered, "you're not concentrating enough on your true self. I must warn you of the instincts of your form" he scolded Malfoy the Polar with his wand...

"A whole lot of Bull!" Malfoy raged as he ran around looking for ice to cool himself down... "Come on Crabbe and Goyle... Goyle? Crabbe? What?!" A jackal and a bull stood where the two students were, blinking rather stupidly at the blonde Slytherin boy... "Oh no..."

Harry observed the chaos in the classroom passively. Animals were pouncing and snarling and messing up everything, yowling.  
"Ok, so all I have to do is concentrate, huh?" he panted, really excited. Maybe he could be a stag like his father was. Or maybe a new creature... But he had no idea what he would transform into... He felt like cheering for joy, finally the ability of animals...!

Unexpectedly at that moment... Luna appeared knocking on the door. "Proffesor Trelawney like to speak to-" she began dreamily, before realising the animals in the classroom. Seamus-fox was teasing Parkison-Goat with a shake of his tail...  
Distracted, Harry dropped his circular amulet and it rolled to the corner of the classroom where Luna was. She picked it up with wonder, gazing at the image. Flitwick tripped to prevent Luna from talking to it, but it was toooooooo late for her.

"Look, I found you-" Luna began breathlessly. FLASH! A yellowy light burst.

Instantly, a large white Snowshoe hare appeared in Luna's place, carying Harry's amulet around its neck. Harry's mouth dropped open. "LUNA?" Startled, Luna scampered away by leaping out the half- opened window, dodging several clumsy student's shoes on the ground. Harry just stood there before he reacted... "Ron! Luna's a hare." he screamed.  
"She lost her hair?!" Ron shouted, licking his clawed paws with glee. "No way...!"  
Neville the fruit bat flew upside down on the chandelier.  
"It's true, Luna did an Animagus trick!" Neville squeaked, "Catch her quick, before the amulet breaks in an hour!"  
"An hour." cawed Angelia-owl, "An hoooooourr." Harry wished they didn't yell so loudly.

The animagus students gasped before they dove for the door. Claws raked, felines hissed as they attempted to turn the door handle... They couldn't of course. Harry opened the door with ease, glancing at the animals. "I'll be back, I'm going to look for miss Lovegood, Flitwick" Harry promised as the teacher nodded. Harry dashed down the hallway - only to crash into - CRASH! Some knight statues near the entrance. "They could have least put them somewhere else!" cursed Harry as he glared.

"Luna," Harry spoke softly as he searched the hallway with strange looks from Snape, "Here Luna, little rabbit." Snape stared even more at this. The serious dark teacher wasn't impressed with that performance Harry was doing as he pressed closer to the student with loathsome eyes of pooling darkness and shadows (oops, got carried away)...  
"Harry James Potter!" Snape snarled, "Explain yourself, what are you doing grovelling at the feet of my own. And who or what is a pet rabbit doing in the boundaries of Hogwarts High School, if you don't explain within thirty seconds, detention!"

"Luna is my pet rabbit, apparently a gift from my Aunty Petunia." Harry lied through his teeth, blushing red as a beetroot. Hopefully Snape wouldn't read Harry's mind like he often did during Occlumency classes.  
"I see, well. Keep that rabbit locked up next time." Snape huffed, "I bid you farewell, son of airy James Potter." Snape turned to leave, but Harry shouted loudly at that comment.  
"Hey! I heard that." Harry yelled, Snape turned purple with rage as he pointed furiously. "Twenty points from your house!"

"A hare can't be that hard to find," advised Hermione, "Here I know a spell that could help you from Frooble's Hex and Jinxes."  
"Isn't that illegal" Harry pointed out, showing her the book cover. "You're holding the wrong book." Hermione's voice was sharp when she found out. "Oops, thanks Harry. Whew, almost read from it. I can perform the spell, like any monkey can do it anyway. _Ariciutis!"_ Immediately - FLASH!

Did it work? Harry wondered as the dust cleared. A Howler monkey stared back, howling with rage.  
"Oh no. It's the wrong spell! Hang on... Does the Animagus amulet transform other people into animals accidentally?!" Hermione-monkey nodded 'yes' as Harry groaned, Luna-hare must be near - hang on. He could use the amulet to his avantage! Harry now grinned with a mean thought in mind, "Even mean people...?" Nod... Harry surpressed a laugh.  
"When I catch Luna, I'm going to make sure Snape has a surprise." The scarred boy chuckled with glee.  
Hermione looked cross and screeched with anger at Harry's mischief. "Heheehee..."

To be continued some time later. So watch this space for updates!


	4. The Scottish Umbungular

**For the Love of Luna:** The Umbungular Slashkilter of Scotland

Note: Sorry for not updating, I've been working on Adventure Quest stories for so long, I decided to come back and enduluge you with an extra helping of Loony Luna.

"So you're saying that Minister Cornelious Fudge has a WHAT?" responded Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. They rubbed their hands with glee as they realised their Weasley Wheezers sales would skyrocket if they caught Fudge's rare pet.

"An Umbungular Slashkilter," confirmed Luna brightly, "It lives in Scotland and also likes to slash the manly kilts of grown Muggles who dare to provoke it." Luna continued conversing with a Hogwarts Gnome that had wandered into the garden earlier and was proclaiming in Mermaid language, "Jifisiyuiot kiewoir? JEOhihihihi..." she stated after the Gnome bit her thumb. George and Fred shrugged in unision. It was too weird not to get involved.  
"I dunno what you're saying, Loony Luna." exclaimed George, "Shall I-no Fred- get Madame Pomfrey to look at that cut?"  
"Don't bother, Daddy said that gnome drooling is fairly good for medicine." Luna exclaimed as Fred looked flatly at George and made a sign with his finger.

"Are you sure she's important for our Weasing Wheezers research?" asked George to Fred in disappointment, "I mean, if we hafta dress in kilts and all and play the bagpipes.." He shuddered at the mention, "We'll have to borrow them from Dad, he has a spare all the way from ye olde Scotland."  
"I can't play the Bagpipes," Fred said to George, "But Ronald can!" Unfortunately Ron was busy turning a frog into a Princess with Cho Chang, so he declined the offer...

TO BE CONTI-

"Wait!" Fred interrupted the 'To be Continued', "I have a splendifourous idea!" Luna cocked her sagely head, smiling wisely at the two. "What do you have in mind?"  
"We all dress up in cross-dressing!" Luna stated happily, "And I'll be the fashion consultant." The two twins blanched out at this.  
"No effing way~" exploded the red-headed twins, "We don't wanna look like obsessed fangirls~" They shrieked when they both sounded very girly.  
"Don't worry, I've got the hang of it!" Hermione stated as she lowered her High-pitched sounding spell, "Now? You go dress in kilts, we'll meet you at the corridor at four.".


End file.
